


Pre-Date Fun

by mistershark666



Series: Cardinal Copia OneShots [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Corny, Cursed, No Fluff, Other, Smut, ghost bc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistershark666/pseuds/mistershark666
Summary: Even men have to prepare for dinner dates. And men, it's okay to let loose and do some self care before your dates ;)Everyone wanted to know how Cardinal Copia prepared for his date with the reader in the first short story: "A Corny Date with Cardinal Copia"
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Corn, Cardinal Copia/Reader
Series: Cardinal Copia OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834216
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Pre-Date Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelaphyreX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelaphyreX/gifts).



Copia was excited for his third date with you. He luckily finished his weekly paper reports an hour earlier than he usually does. Looking at his watch, he realized that he had almost three hours before the dinner date, which gave him plenty of time to get ready. Copia arrived at his quarters on the East end of the church and he quickly slipped inside, greeted by his tubby little rat. He bent down to greet him with a small pat on the head. The rat merely chattered at his hand and walked away when he realized there was no cheese to be eaten. Copia laughed at his little friend as he disrobed and turned on his shower in order to heat the water up. 

He stuck his hand under the water and felt it was still too cold for his liking. Walking around his quarters in the nude was always a freeing feeling. Checking the time once more, Copia realized he had plenty of time to attend to some... _personal_ matters. Initially, he rummaged under his bed for his bottle of lube, but when he looked up he made direct eye contact with a fresh bag of five, sweet cobs of corn. Copia knew exactly what he was going to do. He quickly grabbed the lube, his douche, and the bag of corn cobs and headed straight to the hot shower. 

Preparing his douche as usual, Copia cleaned himself and each and every corn cob until he felt assured that no foreign bacteria would be entering uninvited. Copia entered the steamy shower and lifted his left leg up high, resting it on a shelf in the shower's wall. After some minor (but necessary) fingering, he slips the first corn cob in, maybe about three inches, and begins swirling it in and out at a slow, steady pace. 

After a few rounds of corn penetration, Copia slipped the fully lubed cob into his asshole, pushing it as far as it would go. He moaned out as he felt his inner walls restrict around the starchy vegetable. Copia proceeded to lube up each and every corn cob, preparing to have them enter him. He gently wrapped his hand around his now erect member and began to stroke up and down his shaft, changing his hand pressure as he went. He moaned softly after each pass over the tip and he began to shove more and more cobs of corn into his entrance until all five cobs were tightly packed into his asshole. 

Copia sped up his strokes until he was shocked out of his erotic stupor, scared by the ringing of his watch's alarm, alerting him of his date in thirty minutes. "Oh! Oh no no no." Copia struggled to clean the sweat off of his body in the now cold shower as he debated whether or not he even had time to remove all five cobs of corn. Frankly, if he wanted to be the gentleman he claimed to be, he needed to get dressed and head over to the restaurant the two of you would be meeting at.

Copia took a few deep breaths before doing what he knew he had to do. He squeezed his rectum as tight as he possibly could, praying to the dark overlord that his weekly ass kegels would aid him. _"Of course they would, silly rat man! You have the tightest Satanic asshole there ever was!"_ Lucifer thought to himself as he heard the prayer. 

As carefully as one could, Copia slipped out of the shower and into his evening date attire. Hopefully, you would not notice the weird shuffle that had replaced his walk, but if you decided to ask he had already prepared a good lie. Slowly, he bent down to slip on his right shoe on, then his left, and then he slowly crawled his way back up to a standing position. Copia released the breath he didn't know he had been holding, and dialed up a taxi to take him to his destination. 

Adjusting his top and brushing off any specks of dust that had settled, Copia shuffled to the door, opened it, and shuffled down the hall to the expecting cab. Hopefully, the cobs of corn wouldn't interfere with the date, unless of course, that was what you liked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please properly research anal play and pegging or any anal insertion before trying! It is important to communicate with your partner and important for you to know your limits! For more info visit this website: https://www.bvibe.com/anal-play-101/anal-training/?amp


End file.
